


Coffee fixes everything

by twijfelaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Why Cat bought coffee for Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the news about Supergirl throwing a car against a mountain, Cat decides to buy her assistant her favorite coffee.</p><p>Because having your double destroy your public image like that must be horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee fixes everything

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a pre relationship Cat/Kara.

It started with a simple scotch to end a busy workday, just one right before going to bed. To unwind, to relax, to make sure she actually sleeps through the night. 

As much as Supergirl has helped CatCo as a media company earn status and money she also brought some personal problems for Cat. Mainly that aliens are in National City and they have reasons to attack National City. This causes stress to any human being, knowing your city is a hot target for new aliens to prove their worth against Supergirl. For Cat Grant who has prided herself on her ability to protect her son from anything, it brings an anxiety she thought she got rid off after leaving her mother’s home.

On top of that her meddling assistant lured her first born into National City to connect and now she has two children to worry about. Three if you count the meddling assistant.

No Kara Danvers is not her child, true she feels a certain protectiveness for the girl. That is simple because Cat has invested a great deal of time into mentoring her and she doesn’t want that time to be of waste. Having her die in some sort of alien attack would not only waste the time spend on teaching her but would also force her to hire a new assistant. Which is a struggle because finding Kara was hard enough. Someone new would need to be taught and it would just be better for everyone if Kara Danvers would not die in an alien attack.

Which is why Supergirl is so important for not only the well being of National City, but also the well being of Cat Grant. See Cat gave the girl a name, a platform and her support. In return she expects Supergirl to try a little bit harder if any of the people Cat cares about are in trouble. It’s not too much to ask and Supergirl has always delivered. Cat just hopes Supergirl has forgotten the embarrassing spectacle she made when she was convinced Kara and Supergirl where one and the same. Not one of her finest moments and she is thankful Kara doesn’t have the cut throat mentality to exploit her moment of weakness. She can already imagine the headlines.

“Cat Grant finally losing her mind?”

“Assistant files harassment suit against Queen of Media.”

No it’s good Kara is still somewhat naive in the aspect of using other people. 

One glass of scotch and to bed is Cat Grants nightly routine. That is until she watches the late news cycle. That is before she sees Supergirl throw a car against a mountain.  
The camera work is sloppy which means it is taken with a cell phone, Cat should start making calls. See if the video was tampered with, but more videos turn up. She fills her second glass and stares at the TV screen, for once, watching and not analyzing the images fed to her.

It is clearly Supergirl, the girl is flying, the clothes match, the hair matches . But something does feel off, maybe not for bystanders but Cat Grant has spend time with Supergirl, has seen her face. Supergirls’s face is expressive, another reason she suspected Kara to be Supergirl to be honest. They both don’t know how to hide their emotions, but the Supergirl on the news is surprisingly calm about the fact that she threw a car against a mountain. No emotion and then she speeds away. 

She fills her third glass and wishes she knew how to immediately contact Supergirl. Calling James awake right now would probably not be helpful especially if Supergirl is throwing cars against a mountain. Supergirl might not want to talk to James, Cat knows she wouldn’t if she was mad enough to throw a car against a mountain. Every single news station in National City is playing the video on loop and more pictures and videos are coming in. They all show the same and after watching the news on repeat hoping to see a change Cat has started her ninth glass of scotch and is back on the Kara is definitely Supergirl train.

She is Cat Grant how could she be so easily fooled by the girl. With everything that is going on, Supergirl having a double isn’t the strangest thing in the world! All her research pointed towards Kara being Supergirl just because they both appeared in the room with her, at the same time doesn’t mean her research is suddenly wrong. Research doesn’t lie, but apparently aliens do! The nerve the girl has!

Kara is Supergirl and her double is destroying the carefully constructed public image created by CatCo, by her. Kara should fix this. She should fix this right now! Why is Supergirl not just flying in and calming people down. Is she sleeping? Does Kara even need sleep? She wants to scream her name and get her in her office to answer but she is at home. Kara is god knows where, and her double is destroying everything. 

Cat needs to stop drinking, she has to go to work tomorrow. She has to get Carter to school tomorrow. Carter, Carter can’t see this. He would be devastated, and he doesn’t know about the double. 

So maybe Cat is a little bit drunk when she decides the best course of action is throwing a blanket over the TV. Maybe pulling cables from the back isn’t her best plan either but it’s the best she can do at the moment. She downs her final glass and decides to go to bed. She will deal with it tomorrow.

Tomorrow comes sooner then she hopes and with it comes a raging headache and a sensitivity to light. She is already rearranging her outfit to make her sunglasses fit her outfit when she hears noise from the living room. When she walks into the living room she is greeted with a confused look from Carter.

“Mom why is there a blanket over the TV?”

She looks at the TV and remembers the meltdown she had yesterday. She also imagines the meltdowns she will have today because of the news and how badly it will affect CatCo as a business. But that is to worry about when she is at work.

“No reason dear, why don’t you go make breakfast hmmm.”

She puts her hands on his shoulders and guides him to the kitchen, noticing she doesn’t want to talk about it, Carter follows her instructions and starts grabbing a bowl for his cornflakes. Cat looks around the kitchen for any sign of her drunkenness last night. She is relieved that drunk her has the sense to clean up after herself. 

She needs to get ready for today, already making a plan in her head on how to deal with a possible rogue car throwing alien and also possible a very grumpy assistant. How would she feel if her double would do something that damaging to her public image? 

She has been staring at her closet too long now. She needs to get moving. So she does. She puts work and thoughts about Supergirl out of her mind and gets ready for the day. She waves Carter goodbye, firmly places her sunglasses over her eyes, pops some painkillers and walks towards the car that is waiting for her. 

The car ride to CatCo is mostly spend on her tablet, looking up news sites and see what they are writing about. It is all about Supergirl and how the recent influx of aliens is bad for earth, the goodness of mankind and whatnot. Of course Maxwell Lord is milking the events to its full extent. CatCo is left alone and Cat for once is glad not to be associated with Supergirl. The driver is stuck in traffic and for once Cat is glad for the long ride to work. She is glad for herself, not for her company because a strategy is needed for this crisis and with her not there she is sure no one is working on it. 

She looks out of the window and sees one of those coffee places. The one Kara always buys her coffee from. Cat needs a fix right now and since Kara is not here to get it for her, she could get it herself. Looking at the traffic in front of the car and looking at the watch she can’t help but sigh. Today is not a good day too be late but it seems like that is one problem she can’t fix. Better worry about the problems she can.

Like making sure her grumpy alien assistant is in a good mood. 

“Do you have any idea how bad the traffic is Andrew?”

Andrew looks back with an apologetically smile.

“It’s pretty bad Ms. Grant. There seems to be some sort of pile up and well with what happened last night no one is looking for Supergirl to help right now. Might take a while.”

“If I go buy some coffee do you think you will have moved too far for me to walk?”

“If needed I will stop at the side Ms. Grant.”

Cat smiles, Andrew is another excellent person she hired. She opens the door and gets out of the car, walking towards the coffee shop. She can see it’s busy from the outside, people are staring at the TV were the morning news is again going over the event of last night. Morning rush hour seems to be at its peak and for a moment Cat considers turning back. 

Then she remembers what is waiting for her at the office and the need for coffee is greater than her annoyance and the inconvenience of waiting. While standing in line she hears news reports about what happened last night playing on every device. Outrage and shock is heard in every news report and Cat wishes she could plug her ears.  
Finally she is able to order and yes Cat knows Kara’s coffee order. It’s some weird bland which makes it almost not coffee anymore but she buys it. Because she is a nice person and because having a grumpy alien in the workplace could result in lawsuits and while she is sure Lucy would keep the damage at a minimum. She rather not have the girl use her excellent skills for something that huge in her first few months at the company.

When she finally walks out of the shop she sees that the traffic jam is starting to clear up, Andrew is waiting for her at the sidewalk. Sitting in the car, coffee next to her, sunglasses hiding her eyes, Cat Grant feels ready the face the world. And her grumpy alien assistant.


End file.
